broadchurchfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2.1
Episode 2.1 was the first episode of Series 2 of Broadchurch. It introduced the premise of the new series along with several new faces to the cast. Plot Seven months after the original series took place, Joe Miller pleaded "not guilty" to the murder of Danny Latimer, to the shock of, his wife, the police who took Joe's original confession, the town who had to deal with the murder, and even Joe's defence lawyer, Abby Thompson. Faced with having to go through a full trial, Sharon Bishop gets on board as the defence's QC, taking the case to prove she was still up to it. The Latimer family are having a harder time getting their ideal lawyer, former QC Jocelyn Knight, to prosecute. Not even Maggie Radcliffe could convince her to take up her first case in 3 years for the sake of the town, giving her excuse as "You know why". Eventually, after being informed that her former pupil, Sharon, was defending, Jocelyn makes the decision to prosecute for the Crown on the Broadchurch murder case. Meanwhile, the defence team arranged to exhume Danny's body for a secondary autopsy, to the anger of the remaining Latimers. Back on the other side of Broadchurch, former DI Alec Hardy, who had remained in the town despite finishing the case and being medically discharged from the police force, is approached by Claire Ashworth, a witness from the Sandbrook case who Hardy was protecting. Her husband and main suspect from the Sandbrook case, Lee Ashworth, was back in the country and was trying to find her. While Hardy doesn't initially believe her, saying that he would have been told if Lee was back, he later finds out from Craig that Claire was right and Lee had entered the country 3 days previously. For Claire's protection, Hardy organises for Ellie Miller to look after her in the house in which Hardy was hiding her. However, Hardy admits to Miller that he actually wants Lee to find Claire. While Ellie is settling down for the night in the room in which she was to sleep, she finds an envelope in the wardrobe, wrapped in cloth, which contained a single dried bluebell. When later questioned about the flower, Hardy claims to not know anything about it, although in a dismissive manner. Cast *Hollie Burgess as Pippa Gillespie *Eliza Bennett as Lisa Newbery *David Tennant as Alec Hardy *Jonathan Bailey as Olly Stevens *Carolyn Pickles as Maggie Radcliffe *Roger Ringrose as Alan *Olivia Colman as Ellie Miller *Gbemisola Ikumelo as WPC Stewart *Arthur Darvill as Rev. Paul Coates *Matthew Gravelle as Joe Miller *Jodie Whittaker as Beth Latimer *Joe Sims as Nige Carter *Charlotte Beaumont as Chloe Latimer *Andrew Buchan as Mark Latimer *Phoebe Waller-Bridge as Abby Thompson *William Andrews as Ben Haywood *Simone McAullay as Becca Fisher *Tanya Franks as Lucy Stevens *Eve Myles as Claire Ripley *Daniel Hill as Judge Bennett *Lucas Hare as Clerk of the Court *Charlotte Rampling as Jocelyn Knight *James D'Arcy as Lee Ashworth *Marianne Jean-Baptiste as Sharon Bishop *Adjoa Andoh as Julie *Alfie Stansfield and Marley Stansfield as Fred *Ian Axton as News Reporter *Adam Wilson as Tom Miller *Amanda Drew as Cate Gillespie *Shaun Dooley as Ricky Gillespie Notes To be added Category:Episode